


Dead Love

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Sandalphon is sad what's new, Sleeping Together, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Male Character, Trans! Sandalphon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Love is hard when you're more than a bit of an asshole and the guy you're interested in is extremely stupid.





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on their bullshit??? Yeah. It's me.
> 
> Also this fic includes: suggestions of necromancy, 24/7 coffee shops, Sandalphon crying over a beanie baby, “Lucifer likes fingers in his ass”)

Sandalphon was convinced that remote 7-11s were where Gods went to die.

A fitting place for a man undeserving of love.

The tired cashier rang up the items. Two refrigerated bottled mochas, some weird coffee based energy drink, lube, condoms, and a small stuffed orca whale.

That last item was actual impulse. It was $3 and he almost cried right there in the store when he saw it. 

He was having a rough night.

Why he would need condoms and lube on a night like this was a mystery to him, but his hand reached out for them before his brain could even process it- so he was hoping his subconscious was doing him a solid and planning ahead.

Numbers flashed up on the small screen and he didn’t want to look. Financially he wanted to think he was fine, or at least better off than his friends. (Likely a lie. They mostly behaved like they had some things figured out- leagues higher than him.)

Returning home was not an option. Gabe was a light sleeper, and he didn’t want to get chewed out at 11pm. 

They would beg for forgiveness the next day. Try and help him get his life on track after realizing how much their words hurt him- sent him back into his shell.

They would repeat the same cycle the very next week. Like a snake eating its own tail- forever and ever and ever.

Except Sandalphon was the snake, and he was starting to swallow his own neck.

The orca went on the dashboard, fumbling with the key. He wanted to hit the highway. He didn’t need to change, his sweater remaining wine-stain and vomit free for the first Friday night in a _long fucking time._

Like mentioned earlier: It was a weird night.

He didn’t _want_ to date a stuck-up asshole of an astrophysicist. Why Mike had set him up in the first place was concerning- the fact it was a blind date even more so.

Deep down he knew he was too typical for the bastard. Not like he wanted to associate with him in the first place. This was going to be hard to admit, most people likely jumping to the conclusion that he didn’t go through with it because of the wheelchair.

He didn’t hate him for being disabled. He hated him because he was a fucking jackass.

 _Lucilius_ was just a pretentious fucking name. He shouldn’t have wasted his time.

No one was on the highway. No surprise. 

Shitty prose about heartbreak and one night stands poured from the radio and he wanted to strangle every last bastard that sang about shit like that.

Deep in the recesses of his mind he wondered if the male prostitutes he could google were gay. Or into assholes who happened to be twinks.

He was hard pressed for love for a very good reason. He was a dick. A douchebag. He said very rude and mean things- no one should put themselves through dating him. Not to mention his deceptive appearance; no one wanted an aggressive twink. They just wanted a cute skinny boy who was begging for dick.

He wondered why he even bothered anymore. He was young though, he shouldn’t be giving up. But he was.

Age was a construct anyway. Hours and minutes and years were too. Rooted in the patterns of the universe but irrelevant in the grand scheme of things.

The little orca’s name was Orville.

God he was going to break down while driving on the highway over a stuffed toy named fucking _Orville._

_Should have gotten booze for the empty field I’ll park in… pour some out for the dead people and down the rest…_

Maybe he should get coffee. That would clear his nerves or stress or whatever the fuck this all was. 24/7 coffee shops existed around here, he knew they did.

Brain on autopilot, he pulled into an unfamiliar parking lot.

Turning off the engine and lights, making sure it was in park, shoving Orville and his phone in his pocket, he locked the car.

The bell on the door clanked, someone shuffling behind the counter.

“Good evening.”

The voice confused him. That wasn’t his voice. Was it? No, no it wasn’t. Too deep, too refined, too refreshed. 

“Uh… I’ll have… yanno what. Go nuts.”

The man behind the counter probably gave him a weird look, but he was too focused on rubbing his temples, eyes covered by his hands.

“Any specific items you want me to put in?”

 _God, the only person in the world who could possess a voice like that was secretly and angel or some shit._ “Espresso. And caramel? That might be an ok combo…”

There was a chuckle from the barista, some scribbling. “For here?”

“Fuck it, sure.” He was not in the mindset to care, finally pulling his hands away from his face.

“That will be $5.95.”

Sandalphon was going to rip his own eyes out with a melon baller. _“Lucilius?!”_

The barista looked at him awkwardly before Sandalphon noticed the simple, retro-looking nametag.

_Lucifer_

“Shit, sorry, I uh, went on a weird date with a dude who looked _just like you-“ Wow. Oversharing five minutes into meeting him. Nice going, dipshit._

Lucifer blinked, before finally dawning on something. “Oh. Wow. So _you’re_ Sandalphon.”

“Huh?”

Something resembling a blush flooded his face. Or what Sandalphon thought was a blush, he was unsure if Lucifer was even human at this point.

“Sorry, it just that Lucilius is my brother and he mentioned a blind date with a man named Sandalphon in passing-“

“Yeah that date didn’t go too well. If you can’t, uh, tell.”

Lucifer simply nodded, stepping over to the espresso machine-thingy. Sandalphon knew nothing about coffee. Just that it tasted good and he was addicted. 

“Sucks that it went poorly.”

“Yeah…”

“Can’t say I’m mad though.”

_Huh. What. What did he just fucking say?!_

Sandalphon looked up from the floor, a napkin on the bar counter, the seating area overlooking the coffee prep area, caught his attention. A string of 10 numbers sent his heart into overdrive.

“Is this…”

Lucifer didn’t answer, just making Sandalphon his drink.

Something stupid in his gut made him pocket the napkin.

“I’m in no way jealous of my brother. He’s quite the fool to scare you off, in my opinion.”

Sandalphon was going to bawl his eyes out on this countertop. He was gonna do it. Sure, Lucifer might just be trying to get into his pants but he was so far fucked over he didn’t care. Sadness became stress became sexual frustration became depression became joy morphing into fear cycled back to sadness and fuck. He just didn’t care.

Past him was a smart bastard, grabbing the lube and condoms.

“You have a roommate?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I live alone.”

“When do you get off work?”

“I trade shifts at 1am. Been here since 4. Pm, not am.”

Sandalphon _really_ hoped this guy understood what he was suggesting.

A small mug was placed in front of him, steam spilling into the air.

Lucifer leaned forward, suddenly filling Sandalphon’s entire field of vision, chest pressed against the vinyl countertop. “I would love to take you home with me.”

Sandalphon was going to wake up in a ditch tomorrow morning 3 states over with an STD, one eye, and a death wish. (Just a year or two earlier he could have woken up pregnant but HRT and birth control were maybe the only good things God ever created.)

Or he might just not wake up at all. Who knows. He was up for a surprise. 

“You need a ride home, or you have a car?” There were no other cars in the parking lot, but then again, he wasn’t really paying attention.

“I live close enough to walk.”

“We’ll take my car.” He wasn’t gonna let some crazy serial killer take out his new casual sex buddy the first day they met. No way in hell.

Lucifer smiled and Sandalphon’s shriveled, defeated heart almost pulled a muscle. Whatever shit Lucifer put in his mug was fucking delicious.

Here’s hoping it wasn’t drugged or some shit. Maybe Lucifer was the serial killer all along. He would fool everyone with that sweet smile of his, deep blue eyes drawing you in like a riptide, shoving you below the depths to drown.

“You like it?”

He nodded, downing the whole thing before pushing the mug back towards him.

“Espresso is supposed to be savoured I believe.”

_One thing in this room is going to be savoured and It’s gonna be you._

“Really? Didn’t know.”

Lucifer smiled again, rinsing out the mug and putting it on a dishwashing rack.

“Anything else you want to try?”

 _I want to lick the sweat off of your lower back as I finger you into oblivion but that’s gonna have to wait._ “Surprise me.”

He heard the hiss of steam, the bubbling of the coffee.

Squeezing the small stuffed animal in his pocket, he fished for his debit card. 

“It's on the house.”

“I don't know if that's a sound business practice.”

He shrugged. “No one's gonna fire me for it.”

“Really? Not even ya boss?”

Metal clattered as he pulled the canister away from the steamer. “I am the boss here.”

_Oh Jesus Christ. Is he serious or just trying to act like a top._

“Do you do this with every pretty boy you meet?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Only you.”

Sandalphon could feel the heat in his face. He was gripping Orville so hard the poor miniature marine mammal might burst. “You don’t gotta flatter me…”

“But I _want_ to.”

 _Oh Christ. I’m in way too deep._ Sandalphon couldn’t possibly vocalize a reply, a small gargle escaping him. He could feel his heart _physically hurting._

He hadn’t been spoiled or cared for or flattered in a long, long time.

Something started to drip from his eyes. He was crying. 

Lucifer moved much too quickly, grabbing tissues and his drink, quickly setting them in front of him. 

“You don’t… need too…” Orville was pressed against his chest, and he probably looked like a child, but for once, he was almost fine with it. He was almost fine with being weak. 

“I want too.” Lucifer’s voice was clear and calm and Sandalphon both loved its current state and wanted to shatter that calmness into pieces. He wanted to wreck it, see how Lucifer would sound calling his name- panting and squirming in the dark.

He took a tissue, patting the sides of his eye. He had probably never looked so unattractive. Unlovable was certainly the only applicable title for him.

The next drink presented to him was much more familiar, and much more typical, but he wasn’t going to complain over a free pumpkin spice latte. He tried to avoid getting tears in the perfect layer of foam, but it was simply impossible to prevent. Reality and reasonability were slipping away from him quickly, like the foam on the coffee dissolving around his tears.

In his blurred vision, he saw Lucifer check a watch at his wrist. Sandalphon didn’t know what time it was. He was _hoping, praying_ that it was 1am so he could go home with this handsome stranger and finger him til the sun rose and then he would be kicked out because he was an absolute fucking asswipe who should be _nowhere_ near a man so perfect, so _beautiful._

“Sandalphon, I can leave now.”

Blinking oceans full of salty water from his eyes he tried to stand, Lucifer magically appearing by his side to assist him. His hands were so warm and loving, Sandalphon almost wanted to completely recoil.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Sandalphon sniffled wiping his eyes. “..Yeah. Just a… Rough night.”

The bell on the door chimed into the night.

Sandalphon noticed Lucifer’s elegant long back jacket as they walked to the car.

Cold air bit at his cheeks and neck, ruffling his messy hair.

Lucifer looked like something supernatural, blending into the weather like he was meant to be in starless nights, tossed by wind chill. 

His frozen hands fumbled with the keys, Metal jangling as he unlocked the car. It was just as cold as expected, quickly shoving the key in the ignition and starting the car, scrambling for the heater.

“...Can I do something, real quick?”

Sandalphon looked at him, confused. “I don’t see why not-“

His lips were immediately captured by Lucifer’s. Lean fingers slid through his tangled hair with an affection that had never been devoted to him before. 

Lucifer caught him off guard, lips clumsy and chapped and raw- and yet he stuck around.

Pulling apart was torture. The struggling streetlamp made Lucifer’s eyes glisten in such a beautiful way. Almost like he loved him. 

Sandalphon was pulled towards Lucifer, both of them crushing the center console. 

“I think I may be in love with you.”

_Oh god. Oh no. Oooh no no no no no- Don’t do it, don’t do it Lucifer-_

_Don’t fall for me._


	2. Perfect Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I knew it. There had to be a flaw. He was too good to be true._
> 
> _This bitch can’t cook._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on actually like. Reading to the second chapter lmao.

Kissing was such a strange concept.

Back against the cold wood of Lucifer’s apartment door, lips met and tongues twined and Sandalphon felt the air be pulled from his lungs.

Not like it mattered, lean hands slipping under his shirt, brushing over the soft skin of his stomach and hips. He was hard, as one tends to be when having a very attractive man suck the air out of them like some kind of oxygen vampire.

Why rubbing someone’s tongue with your own felt so fucking good he wouldn’t be able to answer. Why the lingering taste of espresso sent such jolts down his body was another thing he would never be able to pin down.

There were a great many things he would never be able to explain.

He ran his hands through Lucifer’s soft hair- like silk threads spun by the moon itself.

Two and a half hours knowing this man and he was already waxing poetic. God, he was desperate.

Lucifer’s hands weren’t cold anymore, warming through the constant contact with Sandalphon’s burning skin. Quickly, he took the leap, fingers snapping open the buttons on his jeans.

Lips pulled back, breath hitting his cheek as Lucifer struggled for enough air to whisper to him.

“Let’s go somewhere more… Comfortable.”

Coats and sweaters were shed as they moved to what must be Lucifer’s bedroom- messy sheets and socks thrown around the room. Lucifer looked around and then out the door before closing it with a click. 

They gazed at each other like they did in the car, at the coffee shop- and then their lips crashed together again, Sandalphon reaching out and squeezing Lucifer with most of the strength he could muster without killing him right then and there.

Lips rubbed together, smearing around saliva as they embraced and kissed, not particularly caring how messy it was. Lucifer’s hands snaked under his tank top, marveling and feeling the bowstring lines of muscle that ran down his back. 

This was already too romantic to be a one-off thing. It was too touching to be a fling, too much love poured into a one night stand.

They ended up on the messy bed in due time, Lucifer opting to just kick off the duvet than wrestle with the great plush mass. Sandalphon’s fingers toyed with the buckle of his belt and the zipper of his pants, ensuring the lube and condoms stayed on the bedside table for now.

“I don't wanna be the only one nude…” Lucifer huffed, pushing up Sandalphon's shirt.

_Now's the time to make or break this whole thing-_

Lucifer didn't say a word about the binder, taking the opportunity to kiss around it. No comments were made as Sandalphon pulled down his pants and no erection was present, although his arousal was unquestionable.

Lucifer was practically leaking precum onto the bed sheets, quickly rolling onto his stomach and lifting up his legs and hips into perhaps the most submissive pose Sandalphon had seen in his life.

He could work with this. No problem.

Starting out slow was the key, he learned. The more praise and pet names he sprinkled into Lucifer’s ears, the faster he relaxed, and the easier Sandalphon’s condom wrapped finger could slip past the tight ring of muscle.

There was a method to it. Get them relaxed, work up the number of fingers, shower them in affection, jerk them off if you absolutely have to, and then profit. It was easy, he had done it all before.

But none of it had affected him quite like this. Maybe he had forgotten about long lost encounters but that didn't matter because Lucifer was whispering and moaning his name so sweetly into the pillows and tightening around his now two fingers so deliciously that Sandalphon definitely didn't give a fuck about the past.

The strangest thing for him was perhaps the unspoken _willingness_ Lucifer had about all of this. There was no suspicion or hesitation in his eyes. Maybe he was some old-fashioned hippie dude that was wrongly convinced Sandalphon was his soul mate, or maybe he was just too trusting.

Or maybe he was legitimately in love.

Maybe he wanted the love Sandalphon was willing to give, the cracked, scared mess it probably was- ugly and gnarled and tosses around and overused.

Lucifer _accepted it. Wanted it._

He _wanted_ the ‘love’ Sandalphon had- if such a mess of feeling and ill-advised loyalty and affection could be called such.

If it didn’t count he would make some. He would generate love. This was a stupid idea and he shouldn’t be so fucking invested but he _was._

This would destroy him. Lucifer had so much power over him right now. It didn’t matter what role they were in- Lucifer could order him to do _anything_ and he would follow through with it.

“You feel- ok?”

Lucifer nodded up at him, lips chapped, face red, tears seeping from his eyes.

He was _beautiful_. Sandalphon was no poet but Apollo himself was going to be in for a challenge if Sandalphon ever had the guts to sit down and write about the breathtaking body under him.

Slowly, he moved his hands. This wouldn’t do much for him- but he could dream. He wanted to have Lucifer enjoy himself at least.

Lucifer made sounds unworthy of ever recording. To do so must be an insult to some ancient power. 

Lips brushed past each other, too preoccupied with breathing and moaning to ever meet. Wet sounds between his legs were ignored in exchange for focusing on the movements of his fingers- what made Lucifer squirm and groan, head thrown back into the pillows in pleasure.

God, he was talking like a boyfriend. This was a sign of commitment. Or at least he thought so.

Not that Lucifer would be the worst person he got committed too.

Lucifer mumbled into the pillow and Sandalphon took careful note of how his fists gripped the sheets. The way his back arched and how sweat dripped down his pale skin.

The way his cock bounced slightly as Sandalphon eased him onto his back and Lucifer keening at the feeling of fingers moving inside of him.

Pressing kisses against his neck and whispering more sweet words into his ear, nuzzling into the fine white hair as his fingers blindly searched for something. He knew he would find it in due time, but the movements of the search seemed to only make Lucifer more excited.

Sandalphon was probably well soaked through his underwear but that was fine. Lucifer being so fucking cute was well worth it. 

Lucifer howled, and Sandalphon knew he hit the spot. 

Soft pants and various profanities spilled from his gorgeous soft lips as Sandalphon worked his fingers, aiming for that spot. He wasn’t going to let Lucifer be disappointed here. 

Hickeys were already darkening, and spit was dripping from the sides of his mouth. Tears had pricked his eyes and begun to spill.

Sandalphon was more than 6 feet under with this man and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Heartbreak was for his future self. That was his problem.

“ _Ah-_ almost!-”

Teeth sank into a pale shoulder and Sandalphon bit down hard, praying for the mark to darken and serve as a very much temporary reminder of their little tryst.

A moan of unparalleled beauty filled the air as Lucifer tightened around him, coming all over his stomach.

Sandalphon felt a small jolt of… _something_ spark through him, and he almost moaned. 

Coming down from the high, Lucifer wrapped lean arms around his waist, pulling him forward.

“That was… Spectacular…”

 _Am I supposed to say ‘thanks’ or some shit? How do you respond to that!?_ “Uh, no problem.”

Pulling him closer, he ran a hand through deep brown hair, gazing into vibrant red eyes. “I love you.”

Sandalphon could feel his heart beating in his chest- words like that were never so carelessly used on him. Affection was not so easily given when you were as lost as he was.

_Don’t be stupid Lucifer… Don’t fall like I have._

***

Sandalphon’s mouth was oddly tacky and he was holding onto the biggest fucking teddy bear known to man.

He didn’t own any large teddy bears.

Teddybears had fur. Not skin. 

They also didn’t breathe. Or kiss his forehead.

“Uh, Morning.”

Sandalphon looked up. Lucifer was _red_ , smile tugging at the edges of his mouth, and it would put the sun to shame.

Fingers brushed his back, arms adjusting to pull him close. They were moving much too fast- it had taken Sandalphon a solid two weeks to get here with his last partner.

All the way back in college, but that was irrelevant.

“...Good morning.”

“I would try to make breakfast, but, uh…”

_I knew it. There had to be a flaw. He was too good to be true._

_This bitch can’t cook._

“......It’s Fine.”

Another few kisses on his forehead. “I _want_ to cook and be domestic for you _buuuttt-“_

“I said it’s fine, Lucifer.”

He tried to sit up, but Lucifer squeezed him, pulling him closer. “Noooo don’t go…..”

“Lucifer I’m hungry.”

He pouted in response, kissing Sandalphon on the cheek. “I know butttt”

 _He doesn’t have any food either, does he?_ Sandalphon furrowed his brows. “No food?”

Lucifer avoid his eyes, chuckling nervously. It almost distracted Sandalphon from the feeling of Lucifer’s arms around him, the tingling feeling on his cheek. 

This wasn’t going to be a one-time thing, was it?

“We could go out…”

_In the clothes I wore yesterday?_

“I would love to treat you.”

 _Oh fuck you and your domestic gestures I’m sold._ “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

A few more genuine giggles, Lucifer’s soft lips pressing kisses all over his face. He almost imploded, truth be told. Affection should not be something he received or deserved- but he could push off the guilt and shame for a later date. Once they were apart.


	3. Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed to stop drinking like the world was going to end or else it might just collapse in on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these idiots man. No good choices for these two lmao

He needed to stop drinking like the world was going to end or else it might just collapse in on him.

Static poured through the dulled speakers of his crappy tv. He should have gone to bed and called it a day.

This was a disaster, like watching a car crash in slow motion. Lucifer saw the crash in progress, and instead of turning and walking the other way, like a normal person, embraced the carnage. He _wanted_ to be with Sandalphon, which was maybe the stupidest thing he had ever heard in his life.

Paws pressed upon his chest and he looked up with a glare. “Good morning Seraph.”

The cat glared at him and meowed. Mike and Gabe would be home soon. He should probably move himself off the couch before then. He didn’t want to make them view such a disgusting sight. 

His phone vibrated on the coffee table, and he slowly reached for it, a small spark of fear running through him.

_Fuck what if it’s Lucifer!?_

A great sigh of relief escaped him as it was only Gabe. 

Gabe: Going out with Mike for the weekend, keep an eye on Seraph!! Ty!!

_Probably another spontaneous wine tour… who has the money for that!?_

He typed out a quick reply. Seraph had started kneading his chest, and he didn’t quite have the heart to shove her off of him.

_… Work is in 3 hours… I should probably eat…_

Seraph’s presence discouraged him from moving. He could probably eat at work, not like anybody really cared. 

He was always all alone anyway. No one in their right mind would pick up their drug prescriptions at 4 in the fucking morning but here he was. Working night shifts. Not as severe as Lucifer’s, but still late.

_I could swing by his coffee shop on the way- NO! You’ll get roped into sleeping with him again because he’s a sexy bastard intent on ruining your life as you ruin his!! Bad Sandalphon!! Cut it out with that shit!!_

The napkin with Lucifer’s phone number on it sat on the coffee table and haunted him. Their encounter a few days prior was absolutely addicting but Sandalphon was incredibly stupid and fairly sure it was never going to happen again but he would rather rip out his own spine than put that number into his crappy phone and actually _text_ him for fuck’s sake.

Breakfast with him felt so _natural_ it wasn’t even funny. It was like Sandalphon knew what Lucifer was going to say before he even said it- It was uncanny how well they worked together, chatting over pastries and coffee at some quaint little cafe.

Lucifer got chocolate at the corner of his mouth and blushed profusely when Sandalphon wiped it off with his thumb, boldly licking the chocolate from his finger.

Seraph grew bored with him, hopping off of his chest and meandering to Gabe and Mike’s bedroom. His stomach rumbled. He should make some actual food and not live off of rotisserie chicken but he had half of one in the fridge and enough chicken stock to drown a full grown man. 

_Cheapass chicken soup… what a fucking delicacy._

Putting it in a slow cooker might have been a better idea but he could transfer it over when he was done. He almost spilled an entire carton of broth on himself like an absolute idiot but he managed.

Seraph tried to dip her paw in his bowl on multiple occasions but he managed to stop her. He had 45 minutes to change and head out. Lucifer would still be on shift…

He almost smacked himself. He wasn’t going to fall into that trap. He couldn’t hurt Lucifer more than necessary...

_Not like I already have…_

***

He shouldn’t be back here. He was feeding a beast he couldn’t restrain much longer. 

It was a Saturday. Sandalphon didn’t know if Lucifer had the night off- he did have the night off but with his schedule he would be unable to force himself to sleep until 8am at the absolute earliest. 

So he fed the beast. 

“Welcome back~”

Lucifer’s voice made him melt and he wished it was acid. It ripped him apart and made him so pliable. Like putty in his beautiful thin hands.

He shouldn’t do this. This was bad. Lucifer shouldn’t love him.

Lucifer gracefully moved behind the counter before Sandalphon could grab his wallet or open his mouth. Ah. So they were doing this again.

“I get off early today.”

_Huh. So we’re doing that again too._

Not that he was against the course of action in the _slightest_. Quite contrary, actually. 

A drink was passed to him. Nights appeared to be slow, a few truckers and the poor souls pulling the night shift hobbling in the doors to be greeted by the angel of coffee himself.

By the time someone came to take over, Lucifer was buzzing with excitement. He looked at Sandalphon like some treasured object as they walked to his car.

Sandalphon was about to start the engine when he was yanked towards Lucifer’s expecting mouth, and he contorted his body to grow closer to him. Cold, pale hands buried into his hair as chapped lips brushed against his own and danced in the confines of their positions.

Pulling apart was torture and Sandalphon hated that he wanted more. He hated that he was unsatisfied. He _craved_ this love and he knew it would never be constant. It would never be predictable, he didn’t know how long it would be there.

Didn’t stop him from wanting it anyway.

He was greedy, taking all of this affection Lucifer was willing to offer, but refusing to believe there were any true feelings behind it.

Lucifer kissed his neck, sending sparks through him.

“Let’s Head home.”

***

Kissing against his front door was now habit, Lucifer growing bolder with his hands- immediately snapping and unzipping Sandalphon's pants. 

“Gorgeous…”

Words like that made his heart quiver and some sick part of him wanted it to end. 

Pulling apart with saliva dripping down their chins, Lucifer refused to look away from him, gaze drilling into his, like he was trying to memorize every wrinkle in his face- every line and shadow and glint.

Grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him forward, Sandalphon slammed their lips together again to shut him up. The taste of Lucifer was oddly perfect, somehow pleasing and almost addicting.

Lucifer kicked his shoes off, grabbing Sandalphon's hip and pulling them away from the door. When the broke apart Sandalphon kicked off his shoes, about to look up at Lucifer only to stare into a mass of white hair.

“You want to… keep going?”

Lucifer whispered into his ear like the devil himself and Sandalphon was without a doubt rock hard. He could cut _diamonds_ right now.

Weakly, he nodded. 

Pulling apart hurt, but Lucifer grabbed his hand and pressed kisses to his knuckles that burned in the absence of his lips.

“Please pardon me, I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

Sandalphon was about to piece together a response when he was literally swept off of his feet, Lucifer carrying him with an unnatural ease to the bedroom.

“Sorry-”

“It’s- That’s- _Fuck….”_ He had no idea Lucifer was _strong_ on top of everything else.

“...Is it alright if -”

_You could basically murder me at this point do whatever you want to me._ “I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.”

Lucifer hesitated before nodding, starting to work off Sandalphon’s sweatshirt. 

“You could just _ask…”_ He sighed, taking it off himself, leaving Lucifer’s hands centimeters away from his body.

“I want to undress you.” He said. Under any other circumstances Sandalphon was sure Lucifer would be pouting like a child over this.

Sighing, he resigned, leaving himself at the mercy of the man he had only met twice before.

Lean hands pushed up his old shirt, moving like each article of clothing was worth more than his life. Thumbs slipped under the waistband of his jeans, and Lucifer couldn’t keep his eyes off of his skin, the way he moved and sighed and trembled under his touch.

“...You’re so handsome…”

Sandalphon almost jumped at the sudden noise, the compliment shooting through his veins like a drug. He was about to open his mouth to contest it but suddenly Lucifer was pressed against his chest, arms grabbing at his back like he was about to disappear.

“I love you.”

Sandalphon was about to protest, but his mouth couldn’t form words to do so. One thing slipped from between his wet and chapped lips.

“I-I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudo, whatever you fancy!
> 
> I have a [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) Where you can come and talk to me!


End file.
